phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Pythagoras
Pythagoras of Samos (Greek: Πυθαγόρας ὁ Σάμιος in Ionian Greek Pythagóras ho Sámios "Pythagoras the Samian", or simply Πυθαγόρας; c. 570 BC – c. 495 BC) was an Ionian Greek philosopher, mathematician, and founder of the religious movement called Pythagoreanism. Most of the information about Pythagoras was written down centuries after he lived, so very little reliable information is known about him. He was born on the island of Samos, and might have travelled widely in his youth, visiting Egypt and other places seeking knowledge. Around 530 BC, he moved to Croton, a Greek colony in southern Italy, and there set up a religious sect. His followers pursued the religious rites and practices developed by Pythagoras, and studied his philosophical theories. The society took an active role in the politics of Croton, but this eventually led to their downfall. The Pythagorean meeting-places were burned, and Pythagoras was forced to flee the city. He is said to have died in Metapontum. Pythagoras made influential contributions to philosophy and religious teaching in the late 6th century BC. He is often revered as a greatmathematician, mystic and scientist, but he is best known for the Pythagorean theorem which bears his name. However, because legend and obfuscation cloud his work even more than that of the other pre-Socratic philosophers, one can give only a tentative account of his teachings, and some have questioned whether he contributed much to mathematics and natural philosophy. Many of the accomplishments credited to Pythagoras may actually have been accomplishments of his colleagues and successors. Whether or not his disciples believed that everything was related to mathematics and that numbers were the ultimate reality is unknown. It was said that he was the first man to call himself a philosopher, or lover of wisdom, and Pythagorean ideas exercised a marked influence on Plato, and through him, all of Western philosophy. Biographical Details Accurate facts about the life of Pythagoras are so few, and most information concerning him is of so late a date, and so untrustworthy, that it is impossible to provide more than a vague outline of his life. The lack of information by contemporary writers, together with the secrecy which surrounded the Pythagorean brotherhood, meant that invention took the place of facts. The stories which were created were eagerly sought by the writers who provide most of the details about Pythagoras, but who were uncritical concerning anything which related to the gods or which was considered divine. Thus many myths were created – such as thatApollo was his father; that Pythagoras gleamed with a supernatural brightness; that he had a golden thigh; that Abaris came flying to him on a golden arrow; that he was seen in different places at the same time. With the exception of a few remarks by Xenophanes, Heraclitus, Herodotus, Plato, Aristotle, and Isocrates, we are mainly dependent on Diogenes Laërtius, Porphyry, and Iamblichus for the biographical details. Aristotle had written a separate work on the Pythagoreans, which unfortunately has not survived. His disciples Dicaearchus, Aristoxenus, and Heraclides Ponticus had written on the same subject. These writers, late as they are, were among the best sources from whom Porphyry and Iamblichus drew, besides the legendary accounts and their own inventions. Hence historians are often reduced to considering the statements based on their inherent probability, but even then, if all the credible stories concerning Pythagoras were supposed true, his range of activity would be impossibly vast. Pythagoras on Lemurias A Pythagoric figure certainly existed on Lemurias. In order to prevent confusion, he did come up with the same principles as the Terran Pythagoras and was certainly just as mysterious. There is no writings left behind by this Pythagoric figure, although some say he was very important in the land of Khem. The Hellenes certainly did call him Pythagoron. Behind the Curtain: Joseph of the Coat of Many Colors as Pythagoras There is a theory that Pythagoras is actually Joseph, who was Ptah-hotep, the advisor to Djedkare, a pharaoh of the 5th Dynasty of Egypt (if true, then there is a mixup made by Egyptologists concerning how long the Hyskos were in Egypt -- the 5th Dynasty is OLD KINGDOM!). So, first, we are taught European-centricism, then Afro-Centricism, and now we are starting to be taught Israelo-centricism (which I don't mind, but we are concerned with the truth). from Lost Cultural Foundations of Western Civilization: to compare Joseph with Pythagoras: Pythagoras, like Joseph, *left his home country and settled in a foreign land, founding a society with religious and political, as well as philosophical aims. Compare the Hebrews settling in the eastern Delta of Egypt (Genesis 46:33). *The society gained power there and considerably extended its influence. Compare this with the growth of Israel in Egypt, and its spreading all over the country (Exodus 1:9, 12). After Pythagoras' death, *a serious persecution took place. Likewise, about 65 years after Joseph's death, the "new king" of Exodus 1:8, became concerned about the amount of Hebrews in Egypt and resolved upon a cruel plan. Moses was born into this very era - the pyramid-building 4th dynasty era - at the approximate time that the founder-pharaoh Khufu (Greek Cheops)/Amenemes I had resolved to do something about the increase of Asiatics (including Hebrews) in Egypt. The Prophecies of Neferti, "All good things have passed away, the land being cast away through trouble by means of that food of the Asiatics who pervade the land" (www.touregypt.net/propheciesofneferti.htm). According to Josephus, Khufu was the oppressor of the Hebrews. Tyldesley, op. cit., p. 122.]. The pharaoh thus ordered for all the male Hebrew babies to be slain (Exodus 1:10, 15-16). *The (Pythagorean) survivors of the persecution scattered. This equates with the Exodus of Israel out of Egypt (Exodus 12)”. It's not known for certain if Joseph of the Coat of Many Colors was Pythagoras or not. However, the above parallels between Pythagoras and Joseph, son of Jacob are noted. As always, do your own research. Category:World Category:Religion Category:Philosophy